


you, who became my yellow

by honeypressed



Series: name, age, where do you live (i'm sorry if i come across a bit forward) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Birthday, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Pet Names, Picnics, it is all the things that are nice and good and happy, overusage of the words golden and yellow, slight implied sexual content in one line, they kind of not-really move in together yk, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: It is something Minho only realises at the end of the dance classes he teaches when he is waiting for Jisung on a grey morning. It is not something sudden that he realises, per se, but it is like the finally puzzle piece had appeared, and had completed the jigsaw that waswhat does Jisung mean to me?Yellow, Minho thinks, unable to stop himself from smiling as Jisung stands across the street, washed in the yellow of the changing traffic lights.You've become my yellow.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: name, age, where do you live (i'm sorry if i come across a bit forward) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985314
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	you, who became my yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[minsungseason](https://twitter.com/minsungseason/) with the colour inspiration of yellow! yellow to me is a very happy colour, and i just thought it'd be sweet to see how jisung becomes one of minho's most important yellows~ 
> 
> there is like one line of implied sexual content in that I mention it in passing after the second time minho spends the night at jisungs apartment, just thought id point that out ^^ i also talk a lot of food n baking and i basically ranted abt a cheesecake i wanted to make
> 
> anyway!! i hope this is enjoyable - please read the accompanying fic to this fic, which is for 'green', will be published in the same series as this, and will be released tomorrow!

_沉默不语 你 站成 爱的摸样_

* * *

“You’re going out today?”

“Yeah,” Minho says. “Do you think I should wear makeup?”

“Do whatever you want,” Seungmin says, flips another page of his textbook and scowls at it.

“Looks like you’re regretting your decision to take law,” Minho remarks, pushing his hair back with a hairband and reaching for some primer.

Seungmin doesn’t reply, but the tortured silence that follows is more than enough reply for Minho. Deciding that he’ll just go for his usual eyeshadow look, he picks out a brush and dips it into a pale beige shade to the sound of Seungmin typing on his keyboard. Despite all that Seungmin looks stressed for, Minho knows he’ll be fine; Seungmin’s just in his first month of starting law, and it won’t be too long before he settles down and starts to get used to everything.

“Hey,” Seungmin starts as Minho puts a mellow red shade into his crease and starts to blend it out. “Who asked you out? I don’t think I heard you talking about anyone specifically before this.”

Minho squints at himself in the mirror and almost jabs himself in the eye. “His name is Han Jisung, he’s majoring in music production. I’ve gone out with him a few times for coffee before, but this is the first real date we’re going on.”

“Where are you going?”

“The garden, we’re having a picnic! Why? Are you planning to take someone out somewhere?”

“I already have a boyfriend,” Seungmin objects, closes his textbook and slumps into his chair. “I was just curious because Jeongin and I went to a bingsu place for our first date.”

“You guys are nauseating,” Minho says, and adds some brown to the outer corner of his eyes, going in with a brush to blend it again. “It’s just a first date anyway, I don't know how it's going to turn out... I hope it doesn't rain."

"Just take an umbrella and continue your picnic," Seungmin says, looking lost as he scrolls through something on his laptop. "You're putting in a lot of effort for something that's just a first date. You don't even do your makeup this nicely when you go clubbing."

Minho puts his brush down and picks up some mascara. "I said it was just a first date, I didn't say I didn't like Jisung."

"What a roundabout person you are," Seungmin says, sighing a little and leaning back in his chair as he closes his textbook. "Have fun on your date. I'm going to make something for lunch." Seungmin disappears into the kitchen, leaving Minho to contemplate on whatever Seungmin just told him.

Deciding that he can think about it later, Minho hurriedly finishes his makeup that has taken him longer than he originally expected, and sweeps some of his essentials into a small backpack before throwing himself out the door and clattering down the stairwell. They really had chosen a good day to have a picnic, Minho muses to himself as he checks his phone for any messages Jisung might have sent him. It's a bright and clear day, and if his weather forecasting app is any much reliable, it won't be raining until the evening.

The public gardens are just a five minute walk away, so Minho is fairly confident that he'll arrive on time. Jisung had told him not to worry about bringing anything, but Minho had brought some desserts he bought from a café anyway, knowing that Jisung had a pretty big sweet tooth.

Right as he enters the gardens, his phone chimes with incoming notifications from Jisung.

[Jisung]

[ _12:08_ ] hyung, i'm in the maple grove of the park

[ _12:08_ ] come and meet me here ^^

[ _12:08_ ] everything's all set up too~

[ _12:08_ ] [ _Jisung has sent you a photo_ ]

Minho opens the photo as he makes a sharp turn to get to the maple grove, and he gasps - Jisung had taken a photo of just a small section of what he must have prepared, but already Minho can see containers of what looks like hot food, and the red and white plaid of the picnic blanket against the green of the grass.

[ _12:09_ ] i'm coming!!

[ _12:09_ ] ahh that looks so good

[ _12:09_ ] i can't wait to see it（・ｗ・）

[ _12:10_ ] i see you!!

Jisung is sitting facing away from him, so Minho has the opportunity to sneak up behind him and surprise him gently like that, just the tiniest, "Jisungie!" as he steps up to the picnic blanket. Jisung turns around at that, laughing, and he smiles up at Minho so prettily.

"Hyung, you're here! Sit down, sit down - isn't it nice here?"

"It's gorgeous," Minho agrees, "I love the colours of the leaves. Yellow is my favourite colour."

"Is it?"

"Yeah! It reminds me of happy things." Minho folds his legs up to sit cross-legged beside Jisung on the blanket, and he looks up around them. The maple leaves have turned red and golden since it's autumn, and it filters the sunshine as it casts down on them, dyeing everything shades of crimson and yellow. A slow breeze rustles through the maple grove, blowing the fallen leaves around them, and when Minho looks back at Jisung again, he's suddenly dazzled by how _golden_ Jisung's smile is.

"I'm glad you like it," Jisung says, and the smile never leaves his face. "I got a few things you mentioned that you liked, so we can have a bit of everything! I'm not sure where you get your takeout food from, but I think this place isn't too bad."

"It looks great," Minho assures him, his heart going an abrupt _one-two_ when he realises how much work Jisung has gone to plan this out. "Thank you so much for preparing all of this, really - this looks amazing. I also brought some dessert I thought you'd like."

"I did say I'd prepare everything," Jisung says, and Minho thinks his smile is sunshine, distilled. "I asked you out on this date, after all."

Then, in a sudden surge of confidence, Minho smiles at Jisung and reaches for his hand. "Can I be the one to prepare for our date next, then?"

Jisung's returning smile is brighter than the maple-filtered sunshine.

* * *

The first time he sleeps over at Jisung's apartment is an accident. They had been watching movies, something Jisung affectionately coined a _low-key date_ , and after eating ramen and drinking beer, they had fallen asleep on each other on Jisung's small couch, cuddled up and warm.

Then the second time was after they had slept together for the first time and Minho... had just stayed. Like he was meant to. Jisung had curled his arms around him and fell asleep, and Minho didn't think too much about it. It was natural - easy.

After that, they had stayed over at each other's place a lot more often, with Minho staying over at Jisung's place being more common. After all, Jisung lived in a studio apartment that was admittedly tinier, but he lived alone, unlike Minho, who had Seungmin sharing the apartment with him.

Last night, they had gone clubbing together, and after a long night giggling with their friends and happily tipsy, they stumbled back to Jisung's apartment and very quickly fell asleep. The nights were getting colder now that they had settled well into winter, and they had curled up together in Jisung's small bed, sharing the warmth between them.

It almost feels as if Minho has always known Jisung.

A strange feeling to have, but it is the only way that he can describe it; being around Jisung feels natural, and his life that has Jisung is brighter than it ever was before.

And today, he wakes up early. He usually does, and even if he doesn't, he _still_ wakes earlier than Jisung. Sometimes he gets up and makes both of them coffee; sometimes he turns over onto his side to cuddle Jisung closer and goes back to sleep; today, he sits up and rubs over his eyes sleepily, then looks over at Jisung, still sound asleep.

They had forgotten to close the blinds last night, and as a result, the mild winter sunshine is shining through their blinds, casting shapes and shadows over their bed. _Ours?_ Minho asks himself, but then Jisung lets out a little sniffle and inches closer to him, and he can't help but smile at Jisung.

How long had he known Jisung for? Less than a year, he knows that for sure. They've been dating for just three months by now, but they were friends before that for a couple of months. Perhaps putting it as _friends_ was termed a little incorrectly since their relationship always bordered on the line of platonic and romantic affection, but now they're dating, and Minho lets the affection gently swell over him on this early winter's morning.

Through the blinds, the sunshine streams in; Minho thinks about getting up to close it and maybe start his day, but he can't look away from Jisung, and something in his heart flips.

Jisung looks so pretty in this pale gold sunshine.

It's not like Jisung doesn't already look good normally - he's got charm in his everyday appearance that Minho often likes to dub _fraternity boy charm_ , and when he had dressed up to go to the club last night, he was downright _hot_ \- but this is a different kind of beauty. The sunshine extends Jisung's eyelashes and casts highlight onto his cheekbones; it paints his mouth golden and makes his eyelids flutter.

Whatever this feeling is that Minho is in his chest - it feels a lot like happiness.

It doesn't take long for Jisung to wake up, not with the gleam of the sunshine through the blinds, even as Minho scrambles up to close the blinds.

"You're up," Jisung says croakily just as Minho reaches for the cord. "No - don't close the blinds, I'm up."

"Sorry, the sun must have woken you up."

"It's fine - come here."

Minho dips a knee back onto the bed, and Jisung's arms come to encircle him - _natural_ \- and when Jisung smiles up at him, it is edged with sleepiness and affection.

"Good morning," Minho says softly, runs his fingers through Jisung's hair and flattens it gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. I did - and you have a little bit of eyeshadow here," Jisung murmurs, bringing a hand up to the corner of Minho's eye and wiping away the colour with his thumb. "Silly. You didn't wash your face properly?"

"I did," Minho insists. "Must have missed that bit. It's just eyeshadow, it's fine."

"You don't like to leave makeup on your face, I'm just reminding you," Jisung says, and he laughs when Minho pouts at him.

"I was tired last night, we stayed out a long time," Minho says, and he's trying not to sound too petulant, but he thinks Jisung has picked up on it anyway.

"Is my baby tired from last night?" Jisung coos, "We can take it easy today, make something to eat and have a nap again. How does that sound?"

"Really nice," Minho admits, and even though he wakes up early, it doesn't mean he necessarily wakes up refreshed or rested. "We can make _kongnamulguk_ since we drank last night, and have some fried rice."

"It sounds like a plan," Jisung agrees, and he brings Minho's face down to press a kiss to his lips softly, reverently. _He always kisses like this,_ Minho thinks, and at the back of his heart, the first startings of what feels like _love_ forms there, tender and delicate.

And at the forefront of his mind, when Jisung stands up and they make the bed, laughing as Minho accidentally hits Jisung in the face with the blanket, is that Jisung's smile is made prettier by the strike of the golden sun.

_Yellow is my favourite colour because it reminds me of happy things,_ he had said to Jisung all those months ago - and now, as he looks at Jisung, he thinks that Jisung has become something yellow to him as well.

* * *

Minho is in the middle of picking out spinach when the thought occurs to him that they have started to grocery shop together. When did that start? He honestly doesn't quite know - he vaguely remembers that they had started to cook together early on in their relationship, and somehow, in one way or another, they had been taking turns to buy groceries, and it eventually evolved into them shopping together.

As Seungmin liked to put it, it was as if Minho had basically moved in with Jisung. Seungmin isn't necessarily wrong, but they hadn't talked about moving in together yet - they haven't even been together for a year. Minho is sure these things will come to them, but for now, he puts that thought away and concentrates on finding spinach that isn't half wilted or expensive.

"We need tomatoes and onions right?" Jisung asks, appearing at his side with a bag of carrots. "Is that all the vegetables we need?"

Minho casts an eye over their trolley. "Yep, I think that's all we need - you wrote the grocery list, didn't you? Can you double check?" He picks the bunch of spinach in his left hand and sets it down in the trolley as Jisung pulls his notes app up.

"We've got everything," Jisung says, reading over the list and showing it to Minho. "I'll grab the onions and -"

"- I'll get the tomatoes," Minho finishes for Jisung.

When they meet up again, Jisung's bitching about the prices of onions these days, and Minho has to agree. All the fresh produce seems to be especially pricey these days, especially the potatoes and onions, and Minho has to wonder if it's the floods in certain parts of the country that has caused a price hike.

Jisung is still going on about the price of vegetables - Minho honesty finds it a little amusing and he's going to relay this word for word to their friends - so he goes around the supermarket and picks out a few other things they need.

Soy sauce and oyster sauce because they're running low, and Minho is lured by the display of discounted honey and maple syrups in the same aisle. Damn marketing schemes, Minho thinks, but he thinks they could do with some honey. After all, he's promised Jisung that he'll make his mother's honey glazed chicken some day or another, and he's been itching to try his hand at making _yakgwa._

He's contemplating between a few brands of honey when Jisung suddenly presses a kiss to his cheek.

"What?" Minho asks, startled and very much flushed.

Jisung shrugs, but his grin splits across his face. "You looked cute when you were concentrating, that's all."

Minho turns his gaze back to the bottles and jars of honey; even when he doesn't look at Jisung, he sees Jisung in the golden yellow of the honey. Words fail him, so instead he grabs two bottles of honey and drops in the trolley, studiously ignoring everything that Jisung had said before and leading them towards the tills.

"You were talking about the prices of the vegetables, but we can go to the wet markets to get more things," Minho says as they stand in line for the cashier. "I think things might be cheaper there, compared to a supermarket. I was going to get some fruits there since there are no nice fruits here."

"Oh! We could get off at the stop before our house and go to the wet market, and then walk back home?"

"That sounds great," Minho agrees, and then they're occupied with paying and bagging their goods, so Jisung's words don't really register in his head until they're all the way on the subway and watching the station names being announced.

_Our house,_ Minho suddenly remembered, as the subway abruptly exits the underground tunnel out into open air and sunlight blasts in from all directions, courtesy of the early summer. _Then we can walk back home._

Home.

Jisung had said home. _Their_ home. Had he realised what he said, or was it just a slip of the tongue? Even so, whatever Jisung meant with his words - Minho's heart warms with it. They might not have moved in together yet, but as they hold two heavy bags of groceries that are meant for _the two of them,_ there is a sense of home and belonging.

And later, when they unpack all their groceries, the late afternoon sunshine casts over them and the groceries. In particular, the sunshine gleams right through the bottles of honey and leaks through the strands of Jisung's hair, who is bent down on the floor and sorting through the bags.

_Happiness,_ Minho thinks, and it brings unbridled joy to his chest to be able to think it, _yellow is my happiness._

Jisung presses a kiss to his cheek as he squeezes past him to get to the fridge, and warm yellow bursts from the left side of Minho's chest, enveloping him whole. The love that was once tender and delicate behind his heart is now making him brim with it - and he would have it no other way.

He pulls Jisung in for a proper kiss when Jisung turns back around, and they stand like that for a while, in Jisung's small kitchen and surrounded by groceries in an apartment that is not quite theirs.

They are happy.

* * *

_What do you want for your birthday?_ Jisung had asked a month prior to his actual birthday, and Minho had shrugged. _Maybe we can go out to eat with our friends,_ he had suggested, but it always difficult to get everyone together in the middle of the month with their jobs and just life in general.

Still, they gave it a shot and they had settled on dinner a week before Minho's birthday, as it was the only time everyone could get together without other commitments. That had been last week, and today, on his actual birthday, they were going to fulfill his second, sudden wish that he wanted for his birthday.

"You want to make the cake now, baby?" Jisung asks, looking up briefly from where he's playing a game on his phone. "If we make it now I think we can have it after dinner."

"Sure!" Minho says, setting down his own phone.

"You're cute," Jisung sighs, still affectionate even more than a year later. "What made you want to bake a cake for your birthday this time? I wasn't expecting that."

"I thought it'd be fun," Minho says, grabbing the ingredients from the various cupboards around the kitchen, "and you like cheesecake, and I like trying new things."

Jisung presses an abrupt kiss to his mouth, and Minho can feel Jisung's smile against his lips. Wordlessly, they split up to start making the cake, having watched the video on how to make it several times before they went out to get the ingredients. Jisung starts filling a zip lock bag with digestive biscuits to crush as Minho turns the stove on and fills a pot with water to melt the butter.

The butter melts into liquid just as Jisung tips the crushed biscuits into a mixing bowl, and Jisung switches off the stove, letting Minho pour the melted butter into the bowl with the biscuits.

"I'll measure out the stuff," Jisung says, so Minho nods and starts mixing the melted butter and crushed biscuits together to form the base of the honey chocolate cheesecake they're making. It doesn't take long for the base to come together, so Minho grabs the two new baking molds they bought the other day and places them on a lined baking tray; he cuts the cake collars to the mold size and wraps it around the inside of the mold so the cheesecake won't stick to the sides.

Taking the biscuit base, he separates it in half, one part for each baking mold, and presses it down firmly to the bottom of the mold. Once he's satisfied that the biscuit base is pressed smooth, he slides the tray into the fridge and turns back to Jisung.

"Everything okay?" He asks, sidling up to Jisung, hips pressed flushed against each other.

"I've measured everything," Jisung answers. "I'll clean up all the packages - or should I start doing the fillings and you clean up? I don't mind."

"I can clean up," Minho says, "and you can start the chocolate filling. It won't take too long, at any rate." He closes all the packages of biscuits, cookies, and dark chocolate, leaving the honey, cream cheese, and heavy cream out - there was a second filling for this cheesecake, after all.

From the corner of his eye, he watches Jisung add heavy cream to the dark chocolate pieces that are haphazardly cut, and then microwave it for a minute. When it comes out, the smell of chocolate starts to permeate through the kitchen, and Jisung stirs the chocolate and heavy cream together until it's all melted and smooth.

Naturally, easily, Minho hands Jisung some of the gelatin sheets that he had soaked and dumps it into the chocolate mixture, stirring the gelatin in.

While Jisung works at that, Minho pours out some heavy cream and starts whipping it, following the recipe like they're supposed to. Working like this, in sync and peaceful, with one of Jisung's playlist on shuffle in the background, Minho can't help but feel _happy_. It's an awfully simple thing - that he wants to bake together with Jisung - but he's happy doing so, and if Jisung's grin at him when he pours the whipped heavy cream into the chocolate mixture is anything to go by, Jisung's pretty happy too.

Jisung stirs the mixture through, and Minho decides he might as well get started on the honey part of the cheesecake.

Minho drops the cream cheese into another mixing bowl and softens it with a whisk, stirring through it a few times before he adds the honey to it. The bottle is half-empty so it takes a while for the honey to come out, and it spills over, golden and sweet - Minho pours a little too much, but he thinks it doesn't quite matter in the whole scheme of things.

Somehow, he ends up with cream cheese and honey over his fingers, and he licks at them, curious as to what they might taste like together. As expected, it's sweet and cloying, but also refreshing, and he's once again reminded of the golden colour of honey when Jisung gives out a little yelp of surprise from beside him.

"I spilled it over the tray," Jisung whines, and indeed, he's spilled some of the chocolate mixture over the tray while he was pouring it into the baking mold.

Minho laughs at Jisung's petulance, and they quickly clean it up, sticking the tray in the freeze for ten minutes for the layer of chocolate to harden. Turning back to his cream cheese and honey, he adds some melted gelatin, whipped heavy cream and yellow food colouring to it, mixing it through while Jisung sets a timer on his phone.

"Then we just need to freeze each layer one by one, right?" Jisung asks when Minho sets down his whisk.

"Yep. We're basically done - we can clean up now, except for the mixtures."

The cheesecake doesn't need to bake, and so they start to clean up the kitchen, filling the mold with alternating mixtures of chocolate and honey after every ten minutes in the freezer. It takes a while for them to finish it, but when they finally pour the last layer of chocolate on the very top of the mold, Jisung pulls him in for a celebratory hug.

"Happy birthday, love," Jisung murmurs, close to the shell of Minho's ear. "I hope you've had fun making the cake today."

"I did," Minho answers, and he hopes Jisung can feel the sincerity in his words. "Thank you. It's been so much fun." He thinks Jisung does know his sincerity, for Jisung presses them closer together, and kisses him. Still slow, and still reverent, even after a year and more.

Later that night, the cheesecake bursts sweet in different ways over his tongue; Jisung smiles at him in the semi-dark of their kitchen, and - he couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

* * *

Today it is grey. The sky is overcast and looks like it’s threatening to rain any time soon; Minho looks back to the white flash of his phone screen and hopes Jisung arrives soon so they can both enter the coffee shop and get inside before it actually starts to rain. He doesn’t have an umbrella, and even though he has a hood, it’s not going to help him if it _pours._

The soft sounds of his music filter into his ears, just barely blocking out the noise of the world around him; Minho considers it, then he pauses his music, takes his earphones out and lets the music of the world dissolve into his ears instead. Instantly, the sounds of people chatting, the streets, and the overhead distant crack of thunder ring in his ears. He shifts his weight over to his other foot, leaning against the corner of the coffee shop where he isn’t in anyone’s way, and checks the time again.

_10:52 a.m._

Where even is Jisung? He should have been here five minutes ago - Minho bets that he hasn’t even left the apartment yet. The one time they need to be fast so he can go back to teaching his classes, and Jisung happens to be late. Perhaps he should have dragged Jisung out the house this morning to the dance studio so they could have lunch together.

Picking up his phone again, Minho unlocks it and navigates his way to his chat with Jisung, intent on giving Jisung a piece of his mind, but then a gust of wind blows past, chilly. It slips past the hem of his sleeves into his arms, down the open neck of his sweater onto his body, and he shivers a little. The contents of his messages change slightly, and it is _definitely_ not because of the cold. 

[♡ Kwokasungie ♡]

[ _10:57_ ] yah han jisung

[ _10:57_ ] you better have a good reason for showing up late

[ _10:57_ ] hurry up!!!

[ _10:57_ ] [ _you sent a sticker_ ]

[ _10:58_ ] and wear something warm if you’re not out yet

[ _10:58_ ] and bring an umbrella

[ _11:01_ ] isn’t it good that i’m not out yet then?

[ _11:01_ ] i’m joking

[ _11:01_ ] the subway was held up

[ _11:01_ ] i’m almost there ^^

Trust Jisung to turn up right when he decides to text him - typical behaviour, even after all this time. 

As he tucks his phone back into his pocket, the door to the coffee shop opens from a few metres beside him, and with it, the smell of freshly-brewed coffee and pastries waft out, bringing temporary warmth to the cold streets in this noisy greyness. The scent envelops him in a small warm bubble, and he pulls his sleeves over his fingers, then folds his arms, tucking himself in to stay warm; already, he knows what Jisung will say to him when he turns up - _you should have worn something warmer!_

When he looks up again, he sees the first specks of colour on this grey day in this grey city as the rain starts to fall. 

The bubble of a transparent green umbrella over a familiar figure on the opposite side of the street from him, standing at the pedestrian crossing under a green stoplight. Cars and lorries pass by in blurry motions, and it’s like playing a game of hide and seek with the person he knows so well across the street, black and white crossing pressed across the street the only thing keeping them apart. The image is unexpectedly lovely with the lime green umbrella, even when the figure is dressed head to toe in dark colours, a splash of colour against the grey of Seoul on this rainy day. 

Jisung smiles at him as the rain starts to fall a little harder, and the stop light changes from green to yellow.

In that one moment, when Jisung is illuminated by the yellow, it suddenly occurs to Minho that how Jisung, after all this time, after a year and another and a few more weeks to that, after all the time that they have spent together and each time that Jisung has brought happiness to him - 

Jisung has become his yellow.

It is like waking up in the morning, and with an exceptionally strong beam of sun, everything had become momentarily brighter and clearer to him. The love that is at the forefront of his heart now bubbles up his throat and it threatens to spill, colour everything that is Jisung in love.

“Baby,” Jisung says, and _oh_ , he’s already crossed the street. He’s standing in front of Minho now, holding the umbrella over Minho’s head so they’re both shielded from the rain. The droplets run off the umbrella like tiny little shards of moving crystals, tinted green because of the umbrella, and they’re just like emeralds. “Baby, I’m here.” 

“I waited fifteen minutes for you,” Minho replies instead, shuffles closer to Jisung so they’re pressed together, the handle of the umbrella the only thing between the beat of their hearts.

“I went back home to get this umbrella after I left, and the subway was stalled for a bit,” Jisung says, lifts his free hand to cup Minho’s face. “That’s why I was late.” 

“Fine,” Minho murmurs, tries not to nuzzle into Jisung’s touch, familiar and soft. “Let’s get into the coffee shop, I’m not standing here in the cold and rain for any longer.” 

“Hold the umbrella,” Jisung says, and Minho does. Jisung doesn’t say anything else but he sheds his jacket and reaches round to drape it around Minho’s shoulders before slipping his arm around Minho’s waist, guiding them towards the entrance of the coffee shop. 

“I don’t need your jacket,” Minho says, a little flustered. Jisung’s arm is warm around him. 

“Okay,” Jisung says, and completely ignores him.

Jisung takes the umbrella and closes it, shaking the stray droplets of rain off it and slots it into the umbrella holder by the entrance of the coffee shop. The heating of the shop instantly warms Minho, but he pulls Jisung’s jacket around him tighter and slips his arms into the sleeves as they join the queue to order.

“Warmer, love?” Jisung asks. 

“Better,” Minho says, and their hands come together easily, naturally. 

The lights of the coffee shop are warm, _yellow_ , and it shines through the strands of Jisung’s blonde hair, freshly bleached just last week. Minho can’t help but smile as he watches Jisung stare starry-eyed at the display of pastries, and there is yellow in Jisung’s voice when he asks Minho if he wants to share something to eat.

“Anything you want, honey,” Minho says, smile as sweet as the coffees, and Jisung leaves behind a phantom of yellow on the back of his hand when he kisses his hand there.

**Author's Note:**

> the yakgwa i mentioned is basically a traditional korean dessert that uses honey, you can find it [here](https://kimchimari.com/yakgwa-or-yakwa/)!! the recipe for the honey chocolate cheesecake is by cooking tree and you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNaEpKwTdDw/)~
> 
> the lyrics at the beginning of the fic are taken from jun's dream, which means something like "without a word, you became my vision of love" 
> 
> here is my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/), i hope everyone has an amazing day!!


End file.
